In the prior art, the normal procedure for reducing the pain when injecting a liquid, such as, an anesthetic, serum, vitamins, vaccine, or other medical or dental efficacious liquids is either to (a) place a very cold material against the skin or flesh of the patient at the injection site, (b) to apply a topical treatment to the skin or flesh at the injection site, which temporarily numbs the skin or flesh (c) rapidly manually massaging the skin or tissue at the injection site while performing the injection. Although these procedures have some effect, they are either cumbersome, require some time to complete or are of limited effect and do not reduce the pain to a satisfactory level.